Tina Shepard (S3-S1)
Tina Shepard has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of Friday the 13th parts 1-5 are taken into account in this continuity. Tina Shepard is a main character and hero from the Friday the 13th film series (part 7). Character History Earlier Life Unknowingly born with possessing both two latent psychic abilities (telekinesis and precognition), Tina Shepard had lived a normal life for the most part of her childhood. She was cared by her mother and often stayed in her room where she had heard both of her mother and her alcoholic father auguring about many forms of stuff including things she heard about herself. Tina did expectantly well in school, earning mostly As and Bs, but her home life had left Tina somewhat of an anti-social person and quiet. An Accidental Death It was summer of 2000 and everything turned badly for Tina when she was 13 years old. It was during the dog days of summer when there was an event in her life she could never forget or erase from her mind if she could. One weekend she was staying at her parents’ summer house in Crystal Lake in New Jersey. Everything was going great until one night everything changed. Tina had witnessed her father physically abusing her mother after he had gotten drunk which was never new in the Shepard family. Tina ran for her life and used a rowboat to escape into the lake while her father chase after her, saying he was sorry for what had happened. She then accidentally killed her own father when she began to use her telekinetic power to collapse the dock he is standing on whilst under the severe emotional state of mind. After the accidental death Tina was sent to the care of Dr. Terrence Crews, a psychiatrist hoping to help Tina get over her father's death, but Crews sees the power she holds, and, without the knowledge of both Tina and Mrs. Shepard, secretly begins to exploit her. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Something Gone Wrong While driving to Dr. Crews' summer house in Stockton County, Tina and her mother talked about Dr. Crews in general and Tina manage to stop a tree from falling from the rainy weather that had the surrounding counties had been experiencing. Tina rested on the rest of the drive there and eventually arrived. Dr. Crews greeted them and Tina and himself had a sit-down session where Crews documented Tina trying to move a matchbook with her mind, which tried to move to no real movement. However Dr. Crews began to berate Tina and it caused her to move the matchbook and set it on fire after Crews mention that her mother would be next to die since it was her (Tina's) fault that her father died. Tina stayed in her room and she eventually calmed down and went downstairs for dinner where Dr. Crews probed her with simple normal questions. After dinner Tina went to bed and slept until the next morning where she decided to go and take a walk around the area only to meet Nick Spiritas whom was returning a shirt that Tina dropped when they had met the day before after she had arrived. The two of them had gotten to know each other and walked around the lake when Nick had to go back inside to go and get his cellphone in case his cousin, whom was visiting and not knowing of a surprised party that Nick had in mind, had called. Tina stared at the lake and begins to have flashbacks to the night her father was killed, and begins to use her telekinesis on the lake and hoping to re-animate her dead father when a hulking, rotting figure wearing a hockey mask emerged from the lake and Tina fainted because of it. Once inside Tina began to tell her mother and Dr. Crews (the both of whom had took her back inside much to Nick's dismay as he wanted to help) and Crews begins to dismiss the figure Tina talked about as delusions of her father. Tina began to get emotional up to the point of a lamp imploding from the power of telekinesis. She went to her room to stay calm and went outside, believing it to be over. However it was far from over for Tina... Tina vs. Jason (and Amanda) Tina had went out of her room and saw the room of Dr. Crews' office was open then went into the office and began looking around. She began nosing around his files he had kept on her, which revealed to her that he was purposely driving her emotional level through the roof to get a telekinetic response for exploitational gain. She then looked at the tapes, in which his own voice confirmed. Tina went downstairs, all of her emotional levels through the roof causing things to shake and brake, and comforted Crews about this before leaving. Tina, crying, went into the forest where she would be rescued by Nick and were quickly shocked to see the deceased body of Nick's cousin (whom Tina had seen a vision before) then was taken back to his house while taking down a tree and imploding the surrounding windows because of her erratic emotional nature. However when she arrived saw a vision of her mother's death with prompted her go back to look for her. Once outside she sees the bane of current happenings, Jason Voorhees (the hockey masked figure). She quickly used her telekinetic power to exposed some of the nearby power lines and used them to shock Jason before running into the woods, looking for her mother. Nick went after her along with Jason and Amanda Young on their tails while Dr. Crews was being held hostage. Tina eventually found her mother, dead, and went into a nuclear-esque level, first attacking Jason by using the surrounding veins to entrap him. Amanda (whom had come to Crystal Lake to find Jason and wanting to use him for her main tool) quickly comes to his aid and engages with a lengthy fight that last when Tina began to crack the ground and quickly entrapped both Jason and Amanda in a hole and using the exposed power lines to trap them. However it ended when Amanda gotten the upper hand, but Dr. Crews, who was being held hostage by Angel Claremont (an associate of Amanda's and Jason's illegitimate daughter) after being chased by Jason when he killed Tina's mom, had escaped and caused everything to go awry. Tina was tossed into Nick and were left to be fended by the arriving police. They were eventually rescued and had rested for their injuries, the following day the both of them and several others went to a safehouse. After selecting the basement room for themselves, Tina experiences her first sexual experience with Nick, signaling their commitment towards each other and how much they loved each other. Regular Appearance Tina stands at five feet and one inch tall and weighs one hundred and nine pounds, with an athletic, yet curvy body type. She has medium length blonde hair and green eyes. She normally wears casual clothing, but mostly dressed down clothing. Category:Psychics Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG) Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers